


Everything's Fine

by Clockwork



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: End Of The Day, Fluff, M/M, clinging in the dark, needing one another, on-going relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Chase and Major enjoy one another to get through the stress, and Chase uses a sleeping Major as a sounding board.





	Everything's Fine

It’s not as if the soldiers of Fillmore-Graves don’t talk. A lot. Snarky jokes. Silly off handed comments. Snide muttered words that they think neither Major or Chase here, but they always do. One way or another, they always here. Maybe they know for sure, or maybe they’re just guessing because they think it’s funny. Either way, Chase is unwilling to take chance. Not that he would care if they knew, but he cares if them knowing undermines his authority, and the position of authority he’s placed Major in. 

Protecting his interests on all fronts though doesn’t stop Chase from being needy, or from wanting what he wants. It just means being circumspect.

So Chase retires for the evening from Fillmore-Graves with a stop by the locker room and a lot of words for those there. Then it’s off to his hotel suite where he makes a production of ordering room service for one. Hours later, when everything is cleaned up and Chase is lying in bed in his robe with his hair still damp from a shower that the front door opens.

No tap. No knock. Just the click as the door closes, and then the soft sound of sneakers on the carpet. Changed out of his uniform, Major pauses in the doorway, looking Chase over as he drops a duffle bag just inside the bedroom door as he smirks.

“You expecting me to take a shower first?”

“Get your ass over here, Lilywhite,” Chase growls, his eyes lighting up as he crooks a finger to gesture him forward.

Stripping off his jacket, dropping it with the bag, Major closes the distance between them, slowly crawling along the bed, up and over Chase. Carefully holding his body above Chase’s as he leans down to give him a small, chaste kiss. Chase scoffs.

“You know that teasing doesn’t work on me, Lilywhite.” And with that Chase’s hand balls into the front of Major’s shirt, jerking Major down against him as his mouth claims that of his subordinate.

***

Hours later, after another shower and untangling the sheets so that they might actually be able to cover up after trouncing the bed., Major is already out like a light, sprawled over the bed so that had Chase wanted any personal space, it wouldn’t be possible. A good thing then that he never craves to be too far from Major. Not even in the office, though he manages to put himself in the same room with Lilywhite more often than not, though intimacy is held at bay. Here though, with the privacy the hotel affords, he is allowed to steal all the moments with Major he likes.

Including sitting there on the edge of the bed, watching Major sleep rather than curling up and sleeping himself. Tenderly he caresses his fingers through the feathery light fringe of hair across Major’s brow, smiling to himself as Major shifts, curling in a bit closer to Chase. One hand moving, knuckles brushing against Chase’s hip, seeking out the other man even in his sleep, the connection between them. 

“What? Hours of pounding me into a mattress isn’t enough for you, Lilywhite,” he murmurs,   
Chuckling softly as he settles back against the headboard. Major shifts, moving to rest his head in Chase’s lap with a soft sound of contentment as he curls in close. “That’s my boy,” Chase whispers, his fingers brushing lightly over Major’s hair, tracing along the back of his neck. 

Every caress light and delicate, just craving constant contact with Major, things he can imagine and think back upon while he’s at his desk.

“I don’t know how we’re going to keep feeding the city,” he sighs, the high of giving up all control to Major already fading away under the pressure of being Chase Graves in Seattle. “Despite the martial control, I really thought seeing how well we controlled ourselves, that zombies are just a different type of person that the world would be okay with us. So many people die every single day and there are brains enough for everyone.”

Even though Chase knows the truth. If they hadn’t been forced to turn so many at a single time, without the stores in place he hoped for before D day, then they could have worked this all out. He had been prepared, and now he’s at a loss, floundering to keep hold of the city and not bring the government down on them. Or more importantly, the bomb the government would indiscriminately drop on Seattle, destroying lives for miles around and leaving the a crater that would last for decades. 

“I truly wanted to see a world where we could live and thrive. Even if we couldn’t live side by side,” he sighs, still tenderly stroking along Major’s shoulder, tracing the line of his spine as far Chase could without shifting him too much. Just marveling at each curve and dip as the pad of his finger plays against delicate skin. “I was saving their lives. My people betrayed me, and I had to fix it, I had to make the world see.”

Sighing, he leans back, his head clunking against the headboard with a solid thunk. Major’s head lifts immediately, hand moving for a weapon left by the door. 

“Wha?”

“Shhhh, go back to sleep,” Chase murmurs, brushing his fingers through Major’s hair. “Everything’s fine,” he says, feeling the words as sharply as a wound, a lie he tells himself over and over again every day, every moment, every report.

Major turns, kissing the taut muscles of Chase’s stomach, shifting as he trails kisses up along the length of his sternum until Major’s hip nestles against Chase’s and he rests his head against Chase’s chest, curling his arms around him. 

“Go to sleep, Chase,” Major whispers, eyes already closed and drifting off himself once more. 

Sliding his arms around Major, he holds Lilywhite close, stroking his fingers once more along the length of his spine.

“After you, Lilywhite,” he whispers, kissing the top of his head, letting himself enjoy these moments of peace and contentment before everything goes to Hell once more with the dawn. “Everything’s fine,” he murmurs, finding himself becoming more and more comfortable with the lies that surround him, that were becoming him. The lies that were him.


End file.
